Désespoir
by Roshieru
Summary: Prisonnier de Feilong, Akihito médite sur sa situation.


_Commentaire : Un One Shot que j'avais commencé à écrire y a plus d'un mois et que j'avais oublié dans un coin. Pas grand chose à dire, c'est juste un vulgaire "Point de vu" que j'ai fait en attendant la suite de Naked Truth croise les doigts. C'est court, j'ai même jamais rien fait d'aussi court et c'est vraiment bizarre. Ca fait à peine 3 pages word en fait, y a pas grand chose d'inventif. J'espère pouvoir bientôt offrir une fanfic plus longue sur Feilong mais j'ai malheureusement un gros blocage dessus (et je me refuse à commencer à publier les chapitres déjà faits sans savoir si je vais arriver à terminer). Ah oui, bien entendu, ça parle des derniers chapitres de Naked Truth (arc de Hong Kong). Comme à la fin d'un des chapitres, Akihito semble enfin s'avouer l'importance qu'a Asami pour lui, j'ai eu envie d'écrire la dessus. Possible que ce OS me resserve quand Naked Truth sera entièrement terminé et si j'ai envie de creuser un peu plus le sujet.  
_

Désespoir… C'était le maître mot qui guidait son existence à présent.  
Désespoir depuis l'instant où il avait compris qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper par lui-même et qu'il lui fallait exécuter les ordres de son ravisseur. Faire preuve d'une servilité écœurante pour éviter des punitions sans doute plus dégradantes encore que ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Devoir aider ce gamin épouvantable du nom de Táo, dans des tâches ingrates.  
Akihito ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser submerger par cette sensation angoissante qui vrillait son âme jusqu'à le rendre malade.  
On lui avait dit que Feilong le laisserait peut-être partir, s'il le satisfaisait assez. Mais le jeune homme avait vite compris que ce n'était que des mensonges. Des mensonges pour endormir sa méfiance, pour le convaincre de se laisser faire.  
Feilong souhaitait se venger. De lui et d'Asami. Il ne lui permettrait pas de s'en aller, de retourner au Japon. Pas tant que le Yakuza ne serait pas revenu récupérer son « bien » en personne.  
Car l'enlèvement d'Akihito était un défi lancé…  
L'un d'entre eux allait certainement mourir dans cette querelle stupide. Peut-être qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Akihito prit entre deux feux, et les deux rivaux s'entretuant ensuite. Une conclusion horrible à cette histoire mais tellement évidente. Les choses ne pouvaient que très mal tourner. Elles étaient déjà tombées bien bas.  
Malgré cela, le jeune homme rêvait parfois qu'Asami vienne à son secours, pour le sauver des griffes du Chinois. Il faisait payer à Feilong son comportement cruel. Il ramenait Akihito à Tokyo, en sécurité, et lui promettait de ne plus laisser personne le toucher. Et cela juste avant de le jeter dans le lit pour lui prouver, encore une fois, sa possessivité. Exceptionnellement, le photographe en serait même heureux.  
Bon sang, Akihito n'aurait jamais cru regretter ces moments passés avec le Yakuza. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou ? Tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi insensible et froid, peut-être même aussi cruel que l'était Feilong. Non… A sa manière, il était aussi cruel que Feilong. Cependant… Asami l'avait protégé, avait été blessé à cause de lui…  
Hélas, le jeune homme craignait que cet acte ne signifie pas grand chose. Lorsque cela était arrivé, lorsqu'Asami lui était venu en aide, c'était encore toujours face à Feilong. Comme si le Yakuza s'était senti obligé d'agir, parce que sa fierté et son honneur était en jeu. Le passé commun des deux hommes les avaient amené à se haïr. Pourquoi ?  
Et qu'était donc Akihito pour Asami, dans tout ça, hormis un amant de plus sur son tableau de chasse ? Rien… Sans aucun doute, rien.  
Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ces émotions dénuées de sens. Cette tristesse mêlée à une singulière chaleur quand il pensait à Asami. Il aimait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi. Leur première rencontre, le comportement odieux du Yakuza. Odieux était même un faible mot.  
Il aimait. Malgré tout.  
Et la promesse d'Asami, de l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'en Enfer, ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa geôle, avec cette chaîne accrochée à sa cheville. Il était en Enfer… Mais Asami n'était pas là avec lui.  
Mais il viendrait, n'est ce pas ? Et tout finirait bien ? Malgré sa détresse, il pouvait bien conserver encore un peu ce fol espoir… ? Asami viendrait le sauver, comme toujours, quitte à être encore une fois blessé, à cause de lui. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement ce qui lui « appartenait » ?  
A ces pensées, Akihito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité.  
Etait-ce profondément égoïste que de faire courir un tel danger à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, bien malgré lui ? Si Asami mourait par sa faute… Si Akihito restait à jamais entre les mains de Feilong… Si…  
Mais peut-être que le pire était d'imaginer que le Yakuza ne lui accorde pas assez d'importance pour risquer à nouveau sa vie. Qu'il oublie ces moments de luxure qu'ils avaient partagés. Comme si rien n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Faire d'Akihito un simple jouet. Pour lui, pour Feilong. Un jouet sans valeur si ce n'est celle de faire passer un peu de bon temps entre les draps.  
Lorsque le jeune homme pensait à ça, il avait soudainement envie de pleurer bêtement et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Il ne voulait pas être un simple jouet.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'Asami le considère comme un jouet.  
Être abandonné… C'était une idée détestable mais tout aussi plausible que de voir Asami débarquer à Hong Kong. Etre abandonné à jamais ici et servir jusqu'à sa mort son pire ennemi. Être un esclave.  
Il n'y avait pas chose plus horrible pour lui. Hormis le fait d'être l'esclave sexuel de Feilong.  
Le mafieux se servait de lui, usait de la peur qu'il inspirait pour faire ce qu'il désirait, quand il le désirait.  
Akihito avait encore le sang glacé d'effroi au souvenir des menaces distillées par Feilong. S'il n'obéissait pas, le Chinois pouvait fort bien le droguer et l'abandonner dans un bordel insalubre de Hong Kong. Jamais Asami ne le retrouverait dans un endroit pareil. Et Akihito finirait par oublier son propre nom, à force de consommer de grès ou de force des substances toxiques. Il passerait de l'état de jouet à celui de déchet. C'était ce qui lui arriverait…  
Sauf, s'il acceptait de satisfaire les moindres désirs de son nouveau « maître »… Y compris le genre de désirs que l'on ne pouvait satisfaire que dans un lit… Il n'aurait pas à subir ce genre de choses. Il serait épargné de ce triste sort.  
Akihito n'avait jamais pensé tomber aussi bas un jour. Devenir sous la contrainte l'amant de son pire ennemi. Et Feilong ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le méprisait. Il cherchait à le blesser, en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun amour possible entre deux hommes. Tout était une question de sexe, uniquement de sexe. Asami n'était pas différent des autres hommes, il n'aimait pas Akihito et se servait de lui. Comme Feilong se servait de lui à présent. Personne n'aimait Akihito, il était totalement idiot d'espérer quoique ce soit de leur part à tous les deux.  
Le jeune homme avait compris depuis un moment que le seul rêve du Chinois était de le voir totalement brisé. Il s'attaquait à la seule chose qui pouvait encore lui donner un peu d'espoir : Asami. Mais le fait même de le voir essayer de lui ôter tout espoir n'était-il pas une preuve qu'il avait encore raison d'espérer ?  
Akihito devait résister, quoique Feilong puisse lui dire pour essayer de le briser.  
Il ne devait pas sombrer un peu plus dans l'accablement.  
Parfois, il avait même envie de se rebeller et de blesser à son tour Feilong, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
En révélant par exemple à ce rat de Táo les choses que lui faisaient subir son maître adoré. Il avait compris que le gosse était fort proche de Feilong, mais il était si jeune qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune idée du genre d'actes que le mafieux le forçait à commettre. S'imaginait-il donc qu'il passait des nuits dans l'appartement de Feilong pour simplement jouer aux cartes ?  
Il détestait tellement Táo qu'il ne se souciait pas de savoir quelles conséquences auraient ses révélations sur lui. Ce garçon était une vraie peste. Il avait été jusqu'à lui voler sa nourriture ! Alors, que Táo puisse être choqué… Cela lui faisait peut-être même plaisir.  
Il voulait voir Feilong peiné, pour pouvoir ensuite se moquer de lui à son tour.  
Mais Akihito ne parvenait jamais à mettre ce plan à exécution, car il savait très bien que la colère du Chinois s'abattrait ensuite sur lui. Et il ne devait pas mourir, ni disparaître dans les bas fond de Hong Kong. Il devait rester, jusqu'à ce qu'Asami vienne le chercher. Car il viendrait !  
Asami était la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter, désormais.  
C'était tellement bizarre, en vérité.  
Pour s'en sortir, il comptait sur le démon qui l'avait violé et humilié, pour ensuite lui causer maints ennuis.  
Si Akihito n'avait pas connu Asami… Il n'aurait jamais connu Feilong.  
La vie pouvait parfois basculer pour un petit rien. Et il aurait du haïr Asami pour cela ! D'ailleurs, il le détestait jusqu'à récemment.  
Mais… Ces derniers jours…  
Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui…  
Les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne lui paraissaient plus aussi écœurant.  
Il aurait absolument tout donné pour sentir sa chaleur à la place de celle de Feilong.  
Ses lèvres, ses mains.  
La façon parfois rude qu'il avait de lui faire l'amour.  
L'odeur de la cigarette. Son cynisme.  
Tout cela lui manquait horriblement.  
Avec désespoir.


End file.
